fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Solar System Love!
Solar System Love! '(ソーラーシステムラブ ''Soora Shisutemu Rabu!) is the sixth fan-anime made by Curewolfy11. It takes place in the fictional island of Hoshikuzu. Solar System Love! episodes' Plot For years, the Solar System organization ("System" for short) have protected the Island of Hoshikuzu from the dark creatures sealed within it. The members of Solar System have powers based on planets, stars, and moons. The group's members changes from time to time, because when one member dies, his or her power will be passed on to a completely different person. After years of peace with no need of the System, a group of creatures are said to be collecting energy to revive a fallen demon king. Once again, the Solar System searches for the members once more, and this time, all of them are female. All except one; Wada Haruki, nicknamed "Sol", whose powers come from the sun. Now, Haruki must become the leader of the Solar System, and try to focus on fighting without bonding too close to his teammates. Characters Main Characters '''Wada "Sol" Haruki' Haruki is a calm and easy-going fourteen year old boy, whose powers are related to heat and light. He enjoys cooking and is the one who cooks snacks for his teammates. He is said to be very courageous, but is afraid of the dark and cold-weather. Haruki often spaces out in both conversations and battles, but he is the one who also creates strategy. His weapon is a sword, and his System Mark is an orange circle on his forehead. Aozora "Mercury" Shun Shun is a cheerful and energetic fourteen year old girl, whose powers are related to speed. She is a prankster to everyone, but it's just her way of saying that she cares, even though she takes it too far sometimes. She is the second shortest member of the main team, and hates it when someone reminds her about it. Shun is always the first to attack, but she never does so with caution and ends up hurt. Her weapon is a wand, and her System Mark is a pair of grey wings on her back. Aino "Venus" Miyuki Miyuki is a calm but stubborn fourteen year old girl, whose powers are related to beauty and heat. She is quite kind to her teammates, but gets angry easily. She fights a lot with Haruki because of his easy-going nature, and Akane because the latter's arrogance. Miyuki is the most girliest girl in the team, and the only one to wear a skirt in battle, but she never hesitates to fight if she needs to. Her weapon is a mirror/shield, and her System Mark is a yellow "V" and a heart on her chest. Maruyama "Earth" Midori Midori is an energetic and tomboyish thirteen year old girl, whose powers are related to nature. She is very curious and likes to ask personal questions to her friends. Despite being one of the youngest members, she is quite mature, and also tries to help her teammates whenever she can. Midori is fond of animals and plants, and acts as if they talk to her. Her weapon is a mallet, and her System Mark is a green circle on her right cheek. Takeda "Mars" Akane Akane is a tough and arrogant sixteen year old girl, whose powers are related to strength. She is, as Tsubasa puts it, a Tsundere from birth. She and Tsubasa have been friends long before their powers awakened. Although she is strong - both physically and magically - she gets exhausted easily. Akane has a bad temper and gets easily angry, but she also has a sense of justice and hates seeing people troubled. She fights without a weapon, and her System Mark is a red arrow on her left hand. Oozora "Jupiter" Tsubasa Tsubasa is a cool and brave seventeen year old girl, whose powers are related to lightning. Behind her big-sister-like appearance is a fun-loving anime-fan who squeals when seeing a romantic sight. She is the oldest member of the group, and acts as the sub-leader to Haruki. Tsubasa is protective of her friends, especially Akane, and she will resort to violence if they were even slightly hurt. Her weapon is a bow and arrow, and her System Mark is an orange thunderbolt on her right shoulder. Hoshino "Saturn" Setsuna Aono "Uranus" Sora Kiyomizu "Neptune" Aoi Kurokawa "Pluto" Yomi Trivia Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Anime